villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom Troupe
The Phantom Troupe (in Japanese: 幻影旅団, Genei Ryodan) is a world famous gang of thieves and a criminal organization in the anime/manga series Hunter X Hunter. They serve as the main antagonistic faction of the Yorknew City Arc, and one of the main antagonistic organizations overall as well as Kurapika's arch-enemies, being the ones responsible for killing his entire clan 5 years before the beginning of the series. The group consists of a total of thirteen members, all of whom are very skilled Nen users, each with a numbered tattoo of a spider on their body. During the Chimera Ant arc, the Phantom Troupe act more like anti-villains, as they protect their homeland, Meteor City, from an invasion of Chimera Ants. Biography Yorknew City The Phantom Troupe serve as the main antagonists of this arc, although they act partially as anti-villains as a significant part of their motivation is to protect their friends. Their initial goal is to attack the Yorknew City auction. However, after Kurapika kills Uvogin, they shift their focus to getting revenge on the one who killed Uvogin. Gon criticizes them of hypocricy as they care deeply about each other, but mercilessly murder innocent people. Eventually, they discovered that Kurapika killed Uvogin and went after him, but captured Gon and Killua instead. Pakunoda read their memories and discovered Kurapika's weakness, but Kurapika immediately captured Chrollo Lucilfer and threatened to kill him if Pakunoda spoke of Gon's or Killua's memories. A hostage exchange was set up to trade Gon and Killua for Chrollo. During the exchange, Kurapika put a blade on Chrollo's heart, preventing him from using his Nen and/or contacting the other Phantom Troupe members. He also put a blade on Pakunoda's heart, requiring her to return Gon and Killua y minight unhard and without deception and preventing her from revealing anything Kurapika. At the end of the arc, Pakunoda sacrificed herself to communicate Kurapika's powers by to the other members. Greed Island Arc Feitan and Phinks stole a copy of the game Greed Island. Some of the members entered the game and suspected that Chrollo was there to look for a Nen exorcist to heal himself. Instead they found Hisoka, who ended up finding a Nen Exorcist whom he hired to heal Chrollo. Chimera Ant Arc Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, Bonolenov, Shalnark, and Kalluto went Meteor City to defeat the Chimera Ants who have taken over and enslaved several citizens. Succession War Arc Chrollo, who was healed, and Hisoka fought to the death in Heaven's Arena. It appeared that Chrollo had killed Hisoka. However, Hisoka survived and vowed to kill all of the members of the Phantom Troupe. He immediately killed Shalnark and Kortopi. The other members tried to find him and suspected he was hiding on the ship taking everyone to the Dark Continent. Hisoka wanted to be pursued and hired Illumi to join the Phantom Troupe and help try to kill him. Sense of Morality The members of the Phantom Troupe will slaughter anyone without hesiation. However all of them (except Hisoka) care deeply about each other. Gon asked both Nabunaga and Chrollo about this, and neither gave a clear explanation. Feitan and Phinks decided not to kill Gon an Killua when they discovered that they refused to kill Pakunoda when they had the chance to do so. It is stated that they sometimes do "philanthropic work", though the nature of this is unclear. They seem to regularly help Meteor City, as is seen in the Chimera Ant Arc. Members *Chrollo Lucilfer (leader) *Nobunaga Hazama *Uvogin (deceased) *Machi *Hisoka (temporary associate) *Shalnark (deceased) *Shizuku *Feitan (temporary leader) *Pakunoda (deceased) *Franklin *Bonolenov *Phinks *Kortopi (deceased) *Kalluto Zoldyck *Illumi Zoldyck Gallery The Phantom Troupe Logo.png|The official public logo of the Phantom Troupe. The Phantom Troupe Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Phantom Troupe. Phantom Troupe Group.jpg Members of Phantom Troupe.jpg The Phantom Troupe Group.jpg Phantom Troupe Members.jpg The Phantom Troupe Members.jpg The Phantom Troupe Organization.jpg Tumblr nh3f74fIOa1u6wzsso1 500.gif Tumblr n8zn8z0zIh1rz06hho1 1280.png Tumblr o9wz9fB8p01voc2jbo1 500.png Young_Phantom_Troupe.png Chap_377_-_Spiders_moving_out.png Trivia *The Phantom Troupe are quite similar to the Band of Seven; both are a group of mass-murdering criminals who care about no-one except each other and have an entire arc revolved around them. Additionally, all members of both groups have a unique set of skills and abilities that set them apart from the others. In both cases, these include superhuman strength (Uvogin/Kyokotsu), proficient swordsmanship (Nobunaga Hazama/Bankotsu), built-in guns (Franklin/Ginkotsu) and healing abilities (Machi/Suikotsu). Coincidentally, both Uvogin and Kyokotsu are the first members of their respective groups to be defeated and killed. *Members of the Phantom Troupe usually rank quite high in character popularity polls. Many of them come within the top twenty or thirty characters, according to the second character popularity poll and third character popularity poll respectively. *Gon and Killua were invited by Nobunaga to join the Troupe, but they refused. Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Abusers Category:Organizations Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Teams Category:Outcast Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Honorable